


i think your love would be too much

by joshriku



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 16:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshriku/pseuds/joshriku
Summary: In his denial about falling in love with Riku, ironically enough, Joshua falls in love with Riku.
Relationships: Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	i think your love would be too much

**Author's Note:**

> i have a joshriku bingo in my head. i'm just crossing off "tropes i can squeeze out of a rarepair". this is the 3rd fic for this pairing meaning.. its officially a canon ao3 tag :) we win!
> 
> the canon in this is SO VAGUE. SO VAGUE. its like i picked out the things inlike from canon and merged it, so, post twewy post kh3d post kh3 but ignores Some Stuff from twewy. SUPER VAGUE CANON LIKE THE MARVEL STAN I AM. SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES AHEAD ;;

**i.**

There is no better way to explain it: when he’s tired, Riku is a big lazy cat who desperately needed to hug someone _ or _rest on someone.

Riku, good-hearted and kind as ever, offers to stay with him for a while; helping him build barriers to keep Shibuya safe so no heartless can come in. Joshua doesn’t necessarily sleep much or at all, so he didn’t notice how _ late _it was until Riku yawned loudly.

“My apologies,” Joshua says, somehow genuinely meaning it. “I didn’t realize it was getting so late.”

“It’s okay,” Riku musters up the world’s tired-est smile and Joshua finds himself returning it. “I was having fun. I didn’t realize, either.”

“Ah, who knew my presence could be so entertaining,” he smirks on purpose, dodging the implication of Riku having a _ good _time with him – such a good time that he forgot time was passing.

That wasn’t… realistic.

“It is,” Riku replies easily, like that didn’t mean anything huge and big. Joshua’s smirk falters for a second, his whole body goes stiff. “Say, Josh… do you have any food?”

“I _ forgot _about dinner too,” Joshua quickly catches onto the other topic, hoping to never touch the genuine appreciation topic again. “I am literally the world’s worst host. Please, follow me.”

Riku is a lot more sleepier than he seems. Joshua watches with amusement how he struggles with chopsticks when his eyes are half-closed.

(There’s a brief _ awful _second where he thinks about feeding him. He stomps on that thought harshly and focuses on making sure Riku doesn’t make a mess over his table cloth.)

“Stop laughing at me,” Riku slurs out, the corner of his eyes filled with tears after yawning so much. “I just haven’t slept in a while.”

“Do you think you can make it back to Destiny Islands?” Joshua asks.

“I don’t want to bother—”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Joshua cuts him off immediately. He said it with such conviction, he’s starting to wonder if his brain is a lot more tired than his body. “Riku, I have a spare bedroom if you want to stay the night.”

There it is again. The sleepy, tired smile.

Joshua’s stomach twists uncomfortably, flips, and then settles into the weirdest peaceful mood. He doesn’t know what to do with this reaction.

Eventually, Riku finishes eating and he’s already about to pass out on the table. He manages to stand up and Joshua wastes no time in telling him to follow him, and it’s all fine until—

Riku’s arm wraps around his shoulders. Joshua’s whole body goes rigid for a second, wondering if he should either push him off _ or _push him off. (Not like he’s going to admit his other option is to get hugged.)

“Riku?” Joshua manages to ask through a choked laugh. “You okay there?”

The biggest issue with Riku is that he’s a lot taller than Joshua. Also, way more muscular than him, so Joshua really cannot try anything to escape. He refuses to accept how comfortable it is right now.

“Sleepy,” Riku mumbles. Joshua literally wishes he wasn’t so close to his face. “Can’t walk.”

Joshua snorts. “Yeah, I can tell.”

After what seems like the longest walk of his life, Joshua puts Riku on his bed, who climbs on it like he’s never been on a bed in his life.

“Well,” Joshua smiles. “That’s it for me today. I hope you—”

“Stay.”

“—what,” his stance changes so quickly, he’s glad Riku is half asleep. “What?”

“Come here,” Riku mumbles. Oh, he’s really out of his mind, isn’t he? “Sleeping alone isn’t fun.”

“Oh, do you always sleep with someone?”

Joshua would love to say that the image of Riku cuddling someone other than him isn’t literally tugging his imaginary heartstrings. He’d love to.

“No,” Riku replies seriously. “Wanna hold you.”

Riku doesn’t tell him anything else, so Joshua assumes he fell asleep. He can’t turn around and leave, though. _ Stay_. When was the last time anyone has ever asked him to stay like this?

It’s too depressing to think about it, so he blames it on _ that _when he climbs on the bed.

Riku is already sleeping, but it’s like he felt Joshua get in - he puts his arm over his chest and continues sleeping. Like this is the best thing to do for him.

Joshua is too warm. He’s burning.

He finds out he likes it a little, though.

**ii.**

It becomes obvious that Riku is beyond loving.

“How long will you be away for?” Joshua looks down on his phone. “You’ve gotten me used to your precious company now, Riku. Can’t let you get away that easily.”

It’s all in a teasing way, obviously. He’s _ not _ used to being with Riku at all, and he definitely has many other people to hang out with – like his _ other _friends. He is only making small chat with Riku, who cared enough to call and tell him what he’s been up to.

“Just a while,” Riku grins. “Recon missions don’t really take long. You could even join if you wanted…?”

It’s like a silent invitation. Subtle but not _ that _ subtle. “Aw, you miss me _ that _much?”

“Maybe,” Riku says.

Damn it. Why does he always have to be so sincere? It throws Joshua off balance, the fact that Riku so willingly puts how he feels about Joshua, how much he wants him around. Joshua feels compelled to somehow cut the connection, but decides against it at last.

“If I were to say yes, where would we go?”

“Well, right now I’m on my way to Toy Box.”

Joshua blinks. “Toy Box.”

“Yup. Heard from Sora there are friendly guys there – Woody and Buzz?”

“You’re joking.”

“Is this one of those things that exists in your world too, but fictionally?”

“It absolutely is,” Joshua deadpans. “Might skip on that one, then.”

Riku’s face falls slightly. Is it because he wouldn’t be seeing Joshua? He needed to _ stop _that. If he kept it up, Joshua might even believe he wants him around.

“I’ll see if I can stop by Shibuya when I’m done.”

“Won’t you be too tired?” Joshua asks. He _ doesn’t _want to see Riku. He doesn’t.

“But I want to see you.”

His breath catches on his throat. He shakes it off and continues, “Riku, you’re literally seeing me.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Riku still sounds a little dejected. “I’m about to land. See you soon, then?”

Joshua hates this. He hates it, the familiarity, the small happiness growing inside his chest, but most of all: he hates how he wants to believe his genuineness.

And yet, his own fondness betrays him. “Of course. See you soon.”

Riku smiles brightly and hangs up.

There is definitely some pent-up frustration he should confront. He doesn’t remember feeling like this in… in forever, really. Riku has something—_ something _ he can’t figure out that makes him so unbelievably fond.

Someone _ is _going to get hurt if this keeps up. By all means, it’s going to be Riku, as soon as he figures out what a hassle it is to deal with Joshua. And if it were to lead them to a situation where they stop talking, then, well – Joshua can’t say he didn’t see it coming.

It catches him by surprise that he _ doesn’t _want it to happen.

He should put an end to it, shouldn’t he? Forget he’s ever met him and go back to the way things were before they even met. Probably wouldn’t take much – Joshua only had to be slightly more unbearable than usual.

The universe has a sick, twisted way to work against Joshua. Around three in the morning, there is a knock on his door.

Not many people know where he lives.

He’s not scared when he opens the door, but his stomach drops and whatever the _ hell _he has on his chest accelerates. “Riku.”

He looks tired.

“Joshua,” Riku greets him, showing one squinty-eye smile. “I’m sorry this is so sudden. I missed—”

And no, really, the one who missed him for real was Joshua. He would never call himself _ impulsive_; everything is _ always _his choice, his decisions.

This is completely on impulse. He moves forward, leaning up slowly so Riku could do anything – deny him, push him off, insult him.

Riku gets over his moment of brief shock and wraps his arms around him, meeting him halfway, giving him the single most _ chaste _kiss he’s ever had.

“Hello,” Riku says with a laugh, fingers drumming against Joshua’s waist, a gesture so gentle and soft that Joshua melts altogether. “I should be away for longer.”

“I…” Joshua is speechless. It doesn’t happen often. “Are you mad?”

“I’m quite happy,” Riku smiles. “I don’t feel tired anymore.”

“You _ should _be mad. I just kissed you.”

His grip on Joshua falters. “Are _ you _mad?”

“No, I’m—”

Joshua has no idea what he’s feeling.

It’s so unexpected, so out of the blue, and _ so _unplanned. But for once, he’s not actually panicking, so…

“I’m shocked you’re not running away, really.”

“Why would I ever?”

“Ah, you know,” he waves dismissively.

“Sure…” Riku looks amused, even if Joshua is having a little breakdown on the inside. “Can I kiss you again?”

“Yes.”

It earns Joshua a grin, and then his cheeks are being cupped with gentleness; Riku managing to be even softer this time. He kisses him so timidly, like he can’t believe Joshua is letting him do it.

This is new.

It’s as short as the last one, and Joshua finally, _ finally _lets himself smile. “Welcome back.”

“Good to be here,” Riku closes the door behind him.

It’s quiet in the morning hours. Joshua offers him any food he can find and sits on the table with Riku, listening to his day and travels.

It’s weird. It’s like an out of body experience. He just kissed this guy and he didn’t run away – he had kissed him _ back _ and now was inside his _ house _ like it wasn’t a big deal.

Riku would definitely regret it tomorrow morning. He looks at him, eyes honest and strong, and he knows so well – when the sun came out again, he’d realize what a stupid decision he made when he kissed Joshua.

They fall asleep again, except this time Joshua doesn’t close his eyes. He stares up, the roof greeting him, as Riku sleeps soundly and wonders what exactly did he do to deserve this.

Morning would treat him differently, for sure.

Morning treats him differently, but not in the way he was expecting. Riku wakes up, and for some reason, he doesn’t run off. He looks at Joshua, lightly pushing his hair back over his ear, and smiles at him. “Good morning.”

At a loss of what to do, Joshua has no choice but to laugh. “You are so weird.”

“Why?”

“You’re still not running away,” Joshua’s hand gets taken by Riku’s, like highlighting what he said. “You’re still here.”

“Yeah, well,” Riku’s grin is lopsided, “I like being with you.”

“_So _ weird.”

Riku presses a kiss against his cheek. “You’re weird.”

“That, we agree,” Joshua can’t help the smile that comes out when Riku decides to plant a few more kisses – a _ cat _, truly. He decides to let down his guard even more right now, hand coming to play with his hair. “Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” Riku pulls up, and if he were to move slightly more to the right, he'd easily cage Joshua with his arms. That’s a thought for later. “Are you okay, though? Have I stepped any boundaries?”

“Of course not,” Just in case he might change his mind, Joshua holds his arm with one hand. “I’m only thinking about… stuff, you know.”

“Do you want to talk it over with breakfast?”

“Yes, sure.”

Riku surprises him by pecking his forehead, and then he’s off again, heading to the kitchen.

Joshua stays in bed a bit more, if only to stop and think "_what is going on?"_

When he comes down to eat, Riku has already put a plate for him. It’s making his stomach do flips, trying hard to think when has _ anyone _done this for him.

“Look,” Riku says, “I realized too late that I am _ not _a good cook, so, please pretend to like the food.”

Joshua giggles. “No worries. I consider myself warned.”

After a bite – and the food isn’t as bad as Riku thinks, how can anyone fuck up _ breakfast _– Riku asks, “What’s been bothering you, Joshua?”

“Well,” he really doesn’t want to lose his appetite. But it must be done, and it must be said. “I feel like you’re making a big mistake.”

“About?”

“About me. I don’t think you know what you’re doing. Have you forgotten everything I’ve told you? Have you forgotten what I’ve done—”

“I haven’t,” Riku admits. It sounds heavy. “I’m aware.”

“So? _ Why _are you doing this?”

“I don’t like you assuming my decisions about you are wrong,” he begins, putting down the spoon. “I’ve made these choices full-aware of the things you’ve done.”

“That’s dumb.”

“Is it?” Riku tilts his head. “People deserve second-chances.”

Joshua’s lips go on a thin line. “_I _ don’t. I don’t even qualify as people, dear.”

“You can’t use the _ dead god _ thing on this,” somehow, despite the seriousness of the moment, Riku smiles when he says it. Yet, he looks up to Joshua, eyes troubled: “Do you think _ I _don’t deserve a second chance, either?”

“No, it’s not like that. It’s so much more complicated…” Joshua is not sure where he wants the conversation to go.

Ideally, he convinces Riku he’s beyond salvation – he’s terrible, he’s always going to be terrible, and being around someone like Riku is only going to ruin him.

To that, his chest _ hurts _ – it burns like Joshua is boiling where his heart should be, like the mere thought of giving this up could make him feel like this. When did this become so important? And to put it simply, _ why _is he feeling like shit for doing the right thing?

“You’re a good person, Riku,” Joshua says finally. He’s going to be firm about this. “I think you deserve someone as good as you.”

Riku puts his hand on top of his, and just like that, his resolve crumbles and falls.

“But I want _ you_,” He hopes Riku knows how _ much _ it means to hear something like that. “Doesn’t that mean something?”

It becomes clear that this is a battle Joshua was meant to lose. He interlaces their fingers, the disbelief and relief melting into one as he smiles. “You… you are quite a funny one, did you know?”

“That’d be a first,” Riku smiles at him, obviously happy to have won. “I’m not told I’m funny very often.”

“Don’t worry, darling. You’re quite the comedian.”

“I’m not joking, though,” he says. “I’m serious about this.”

“…I am, too,” Joshua doesn’t _ like _the sincerity that has to come with this. It’s so much easier to backpedal, to go back to being by himself— “All I ask you is to be a little patient with me. I’m slow like that.”

“That’s no problem. We can be slow together.”

Joshua’s chest burns, but finally not in a bad way. He can feel the fondness eating him alive.

There’s no point in denying it anymore – he really, _ really _likes Riku.

“So, what do you want to do today?”

With that, it’s like a new chapter begins.

**iii.**

“Aw, don’t look so down! This should call for celebration.”

Riku doesn’t stop looking worried. Joshua _ sighs_; it’s not a big deal. He’s dealt with worse before.

“I don’t think this calls for celebration,” Riku replies, sitting down in front of him at last.

It’s quite the scenery, straight out of the most cliché romantic movie Joshua could think of. He’s leaning against the windowsill, holding his side while trying to look casual doing it. It doesn’t hurt that much. It _ doesn’t_.

“How… how did this happen…?”

“Yeah, well,” Joshua sighs again, removing his hand and letting the wound breathe. “You know how it is. One day you’re Shibuya’s Composer, the next everyone is trying to kill you.”

“I thought the Game wasn’t being run anymore,” Riku says cautiously.

“It isn’t. People just like to try to kill the Composer,” Joshua grumbles. This wound stings. It’s getting him on a bad mood. “And, well, if I die, Shibuya dies. Sad as it is, I got to stay alive.”

“Not sad,” Riku sentences, not leaving room for argument. It’s _ kind _of hot. He’s wounded, he’s allowed to think that. “Do you – can I help you?”

“I can heal myself,” Joshua tries to sit up – bad move! Bad move! “It’s going to be a long process, though, so you should head home and I’ll call you when it’s done.”

“No way. I’m staying over.”

Joshua is injured, so it’s still allowed for him to think he sounds hot. Even if he wasn’t wounded he’d think that, but, okay. “Be my guest, then.”

Riku sits opposite to him on the window, gentle hands examining his wound. He summons his Keyblade, and before Joshua can ask what’s up, he begins: “This might not do much… but it doesn’t hurt to try.”

There’s a healing spell casted on Joshua, and while it doesn’t close the wound entirely, it already feels ten times better. He doesn’t mean to give away in how much pain he was, but he exhales loud and relieved; head falling back against the borders of the window.

“Seems like it did a lot,” Riku chuckles at Joshua’s state. Riku’s magic worked so much differently than their ‘magic’, he feels like he drank too much medicine. “Joshua, you okay?”

“Better,” Joshua breathes out. It stings a bit but he’s not in agony anymore. “Thanks… it would’ve taken half a day for it to heal at its normal speed.”

“Does this happen to you often?”

Joshua squints. “No…? I mean, it’s definitely not the first time, if that’s what you mean. All things considered, though, I probably find myself in situations where someone wants to kill me more than the average person should ever be in.”

“I don’t know whether to laugh or be overly concerned.”

“Eh,” Joshua shrugs. “Don’t worry too much.”

“How can I not?” Riku turns to look at him. “You’re injured.”

“I heal.”

“_Still,_” Riku stresses, “I don’t like seeing you injured. I care about you, okay? I don’t want you hurt.”

This is one of those moments where Joshua will argue that he shouldn’t, that he’s not worthy of Riku worrying over someone like him, but truth be told: the Curaga spell is making his head feel different, so instead he says: “You’re so hot when you care about me.”

Riku chokes on air. “Wh-what?!”

“You know, your eyebrows get all knitted together, and your stance is just—sexy,” Joshua gestures vaguely. “Pick me up or something.”

With that, Riku’s mood seems to lighten up from worried to amused.

He does pick up Joshua all the way to his sofa and it is as glorious as he thought it’d be.

Joshua is cuddled up against him, Riku holding the injured side in a very careful manner. As they watch Toy Story (Riku _ had _to know how his toy friends looked in a movie), Riku quietly asks, “Do they leave scars?”

“Hm?”

“When you get attacked like that. Is this going to leave a scar?”

Joshua hums. “Yes, I have plenty of scars, but then again… they might not be as many as you expected. They only leave a scar if the attack was too strong. This one…?”

He rolls up his shirt and frowns. “Yeah, definitely a scar.”

Riku smiles a little. “Wanna see something?”

“What is it?”

Riku untangles himself from Joshua, rolling up his own shirt. Had it been another time, Joshua would’ve cheered at the sight, but he’s too focused on the scar adorning his waist – in the same side as Joshua’s new scar.

“We have matching scars now,” he says, sheepishly, and Joshua wants nothing more than to kiss him.

Then it hits him: he can.

“You are _ such _a sap,” He grabs Riku by his collar, tugging down and kissing him. Riku makes a surprised noise, but immediately kisses back.

“I wasn’t this big of a sap, promise,” Riku grins. “This is your fault.”

“I make you sappy? Wow. An honor, truly.”

Riku kisses him again, maybe to shut him up, maybe because he also remembered they _ can _do that.

Cupping his face with one hand, Riku stares at him fondly. “Please take care of yourself.”

Joshua gulps, the realization that he wishes the Curaga spell was stronger for these things and these moments. He can’t help but lean into his touch, never realizing he needed this type of care every time he came home injured until now.

“But how am I going to get you all over me, taking care of me?” Joshua replies, sly. “I think this is a needed evil.”

Riku _ needs _to stop kissing him or he’s going to run out of shitty, witty comments to make in response. “I’ll just care for you regardless of injuries.”

“Shut up and kiss me again.”

“Yes, yes.”

It’s wild that this is happening – a few hours ago, someone was literally about to kill him. Now? Now he was being gently laid on the sofa, Riku being careful to not touch the wounded parts, and being showered with kisses.

Maybe, and just _ maybe_, he deserved this.

He deserved the feeling of knowing someone like Riku cared and wanted him to come home safe.

Then again, that could be the Curaga talking.

They do end up watching the movie, and the more time passes, the sleepier he gets. Riku is warm enough for him to fall asleep on and end up healing his wound.

When he wakes up, he’s still tangled up on Riku.

He knows he woke up for a reason – someone was entering his house. Few people know where he lives, so there are only two options as to who it could be.

“Josh, how are—” Sanae stops his sentence as soon as he walks into the lounge and sees them on the sofa. “Huh.”

Riku blinks awake at that moment, and as soon as he catches sight of Sanae, he tenses up. “Mr. H…?”

“Hey, islander. Guess Josh’s been showing you around his apartment, huh?” then, he breaks into a laugh even though _ nothing is funny _ . Riku laughs, polite. “Anyway! I was here to see if he was okay, but he’s better than that. I’ll be leaving you guys. Be safe, in _ all _ways.”

Joshua sighs. “You’re _ so _annoying.”

He’s already leaving, laughing as he goes. Riku smiles, looking all types of flushed and embarrassed. “He doesn’t mind?”

“Mind what?”

“Me dating you…?”

_ Dating._

Joshua freezes. “Since when did we start dating?”

“I thought—”

“You need to ask me out on an _ actual _date first, Riku,” he teases. “What? Are you taking me for an easy guy?”

“Of course not,” Riku relaxes when he starts getting the joke. “Why don’t _ you _make it official for a change?”

Asking out Riku, referring to him as his…

_ Boyfriend_…?

Joshua’s teasing mood drops slightly, but he does a great job pretending it didn’t. “Now, now, dear. I’ll do it when you least expect it.”

“I’ll be sure to never drop my guard, then.”

Joshua smiles and suggests another movie. He is _ not _going to overthink it, not when he’s recovering from a wound.

He overthinks it the next day.

“So…” Sanae cleans one cup. “…You’re just being dramatic?”

“Have you not been listening to what I’ve said?” Joshua exclaims, frustrated, “I’m _ terrible_, and yesterday, for a brief _ moment, _I forgot how terrible I am. I need to break up with him.”

“Woah, woah, easy there,” he interrupts Joshua’s mini-breakdown. “You need to be dating first to break up with him.”

“Wow, thank you so much. That is the ideal solution. Date him, _ then _dump him. Marvelous. Where would I be without your wisdom and knowledge?”

“Calm down, sarcastic-pants. That’s your answer. Date him. What’s holding you back?”

Joshua gestures to himself as an answer.

“You’re not as awful as you make yourself seem,” Sanae says simply. “Coming from me who’s seen you for longer than anyone should. You’ve gotten better, J. Stop restraining yourself.”

Joshua drops his head on the counter. “I hate this.”

“What are you, fifteen?”

“Very funny.”

“No, seriously, how old are you now? Like a millennia? Or eighteen?”

“Eighteen,” he grumbles. “I’m not actually a billion years old.”

“Could fool me.” Sanae shrugs, “Don’t waste an opportunity to be happy. Everyone deserves it, you included – even if you don’t believe it.”

Joshua looks down at the counter for a while.

“Now, are you going to order coffee or…”

“Why would I ever?”

Sanae sighs. “You’re killing my business, Josh.”

**iv.**

It’s funny how for someone who seems to always be planning, for someone who’s _ always _one step ahead, falling in love isn’t even a plan.

Someone like him shouldn’t even be buying clothes calmly with their potential… _ love_… interest, and yet here he is.

“Take that one,” Joshua says. “Looks amazing.”

Riku frowns at him. “I’m starting to think you only want the clothes that expose my biceps.”

“My, my,” Joshua pretends to be shocked. “Are my intentions _ that _clear?”

“Crystal clear,” Riku rolls his eyes, playful. Joshua can’t help but feel victorious when he does put it on the cart anyway.

It’s a simple date day. Nothing awful happening for once – no stab wounds, no side missions, no possible threat wanting to kill all the worlds.

Just Riku and Joshua.

It’s a concept that he can’t wrap his head around. Something in his life that _ isn’t _tainted or ruined by him—a miracle.

“What?” Riku says when Joshua stands and stares at him. “Do I have something on my face?”

Joshua smirks. “Beauty?”

“I—Oh, what,” Riku immediately looks away. “Let’s –ah, let’s find a place to eat.”

“Cute.”

In response, Riku tugs his hand and walks faster.

It’s incomprehensible. He can sit at a food place with Riku and talk about anything. He knows he’s been staring at Riku intensely today, like things have finally fallen into place for him.

“You seem to have a lot on your mind,” Riku starts. “Do you want to share?”

“I am… amazed, really,” for once, he reaches out and holds his hand. “I’m _ astounded _that you’re real.”

Riku snorts. “I _ am _pretty real.”

“Yes, it’s amazing,” Joshua hums, brushing his knuckles with his thumb. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Joshua—”

“I don’t deserve you, but I want to be happy,” he says, cringing only a bit. “I’ll work towards deserving you while being happy with you.”

Riku’s face is warm and understanding.

“You’ve always deserved me,” he answers. “We deserve each other. I… here.”

Joshua tilts his head in curiosity as Riku pulls out something out of his pockets. “I wanted to give it to you, as a surprise or something… at the end of this date… but I think now is as good as ever.”

He stares down at what seems to be a keychain – a lucky charm? – in the shape of a yellow star. “What’s this?”

“Back at home, there’s a legend about this, you know. Whoever shares this fruit will have their destinies forever entwined with each other’s. I don’t have the fruit right now, but I figured, this gift is good for now—”

Oh, he’s _ so _in love.

He grabs Riku by his shirt, leaning over the table a bit, and presses their lips together. “I love you.”

Riku is _ so _out of breath. “I—me, me too. I’ll take it as a sign you like it.”

“Of course. I love it.” And then, weird and softly, he says: “I’m very happy.”

Riku stays over that night again, both of them sleeping comfortably together, lucky charms resting on top of each other on the night-stand.

Everyone deserved to be happy, huh?

Joshua is beginning to understand that.

**Author's Note:**

> why exactly did I write 4.6k of a RAREPAIR..IDK but im feeding myself lads! the kh3d novel!!!!! THE KH3D NOVEL!!! REALLY BROKE ME INTO PIECES GAVE ME JOSHRIKU TO THE MAX...
> 
> writing joshua is a pain in the ass infound this wip from june(?) or earlier and i was like WHY DID I EVER WRITE HIS POV?? but then i took it like a challenge and FAILED but anyway!! i took liberties from canon as u can see in some parts.. and also. again. writing joshua is hard hes way smarter than me and like. a MURDERER. AND GOD. so sorry abt dumbing him down..ANYWAY ITS 2AM!!
> 
> one day ill write the companion piece to this to be riku's pov or smth,,
> 
> THANK U FOR READING IF U DID be my friend @joshriku in twt and @joshrikus in tumblr. yes i like emquite a lot,


End file.
